The present invention relates to a sun visor for motor vehicles having a sun visor body with one broad side having an opening into which a mirror assembly is inserted. The mirror assembly comprises a housing with a mirror and comprises a sliding cover which is mounted in the mirror housing and is displacable as desired between a position covering the mirror and a position freeing the mirror for viewing. The mirror housing has a covering section which substantially covers over the sliding cover when the cover is in the open position and the mirror is freed. A sun visor of this type is known from European Patent 0 266 327 B1.